Bewitched
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Alice Holland comes to Amity Park, and drowns after meeting Danny and his friends. And who saves her? Danny Phantom, of course. Danny X OC (Sorry summary sucks.)


**Bewitched**

**_I was watching Danny Phantom, and I was like _**'I don't really like the Danny/Sam stuff… What about Danny/OC?' **_Well, then again, when I was little, I used to call myself Mrs. Fenton… FAIL. XD Anyways, enjoy!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…otherwise I'd be Tucker's girlfriend. XD**

* * *

_Crack. Thwack._

"Alice Holland, this will be a _perfect_ place for you to become social!" My mom screeched angrily, brandishing both a red hand and a broken wooden spoon. I didn't know why, but I did _not_ want to live in Amity Park.

"I don't _want_ to be social!" I fumed, stomping my foot on the wood floor of the new house. "I want to be by myself!" I didn't understand why being popular was so important to her. She never cared about… Well, she never cared about me, before. If this is what it's like to be cared about, I don't want to be cared for.

Before she could retort, I ran to the door, flung it open and sprinted out; afraid she might hit me again. When I glanced back, my mother was standing at the door frame, staring angrily at me. "You better come back!" She yelled. Fear moved through me and I ran faster. Finally, I sat down on a bench. Well, more of collapsed. Panting, I looked back at the direction that I had run from. Was she running after me? Did she know where I was, right this second? What would she do when I get home? _If_ I get home?

A hand rested on my shoulder. I yelped, terrified, and began to run. "Hey! Wait up!" A boy called. I didn't think about it until I ran back home. My mom was waiting there, as if she didn't move an inch, a muscle, not even blink.

"What scared you into coming back, Alice?" She asked coldly, a small plastic smile plastered to her face. I swallowed.

"I—I'll try, mom," I whispered.

"Two friends, at least." I nodded, and slinked up to my room.

* * *

The next morning, I got up and dressed in a black long sleeved shirt and grey, ripped skinny jeans. I didn't even bother putting my hair into something fancy my mother would have adored. I just brushed it and let it hang in my face. I threw on my faded denim blue Converse, slung on my backpack and sighed. Another town, another school. Why hadn't I seen this coming? Why couldn't we move here during summer? Why did we move here _at all_?

In the mirror, I inspected my face. I put on some foundation and then I was good. Not wanting to take the bus, I walked. Head down, eyes on the ground. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I yelped, and prepared myself to run. Before I could, the person grabbed my arm, pulling me back. Immediately, I ruled out my mother and bullies. This persons actions were gentle. Tense, I looked up at a boy my age with black hair and blue eyes. I tried to relax, but I just couldn't.

"Are you okay? You're kind of… Jumpy."

I shrugged. "I'm good, I guess…" I said quietly.

"Are you the new kid at Casper High? If so, you're walking in the wrong direction."

"Oh," I said, my cheeks blazing. The boy smiled.

"I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Fenton," he said. My eyes widened in recognition as I scanned his face.

"I know you. You made me freak yesterday," I said softly. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, letting go of my arm.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"DANNY! DANNY, WE GOTTA GET TO SCHOOL! NOW!" Someone, a girl, screamed, running towards us. I tried to run— mostly because I was afraid that my mother had turned into a pshyco and started killing people, looking for me— but Danny quickly caught my elbow again.

"Relax," he said. "It's just Sam." A goth-looking girl ran up to us, slightly breathless, and another kid with glasses, a backwards hat and a PDA in his hands following her.

"Danny, it's—" Then she noticed me and blushed. "Oh, um, can't say that in front of you…" She mumbled.

"Sam, wait up!" The other boy cried. I tried to wriggle out of Danny's grip, but he held tight. I winced, and he quickly loosened his grip. "Whoa, Danny, who's this?" The kid asked, fixing his glasses. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know. She hasn't told me her name. I just went to apologize for accidentally scaring her yesterday." The girl, Sam, looked from my face to Danny's and back again. Finally, I got out of his grip. "Thanks for the directions and the apology, but I really have to go."

Without another word, I turned on my heel to the direction of the school— I could just see the red brick building— and ran.

* * *

When I reached the Vice Principal's office, Mr. Lancer, I was slightly out of breath. "I'm here for my schedule and locker combination," I said quietly. He nodded. "Of course! What's your name?"

"Alice Holland." He nodded, and swept something up from his desk.

"Here it is! If you need anything, get a pass from the teacher and come see me." I nodded and walked out, bumping into someone. Danny.

"Oh, there you are! I was looking for you. Who do you have first?" I rattled off my periods to him, and a grin slowly crept on his face. "We have all the same classes."

_Which means I can't avoid you._ Getting friends always meant trouble. Then I remembered the promise I'd made my mom. I needed at least two friends, or else I would most likely die. "What's your name? I never got to ask this morning."

"Ali."

"Is that a nickname or something?"

"Yeah… A nickname." My voice got thick, and I knew I was going to cry. I blinked hard.

"Ali, are you okay?" Danny asked hesitantly. Hearing my nickname in his voice didn't make me sob like I'd thought it would. It made the tears go away, and they didn't reappear like I thought they would.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Danny nodded, and then led me to our first period.

* * *

Soon, it was lunch. Danny led me to the cafeteria. He got something that looked like plastic chicken, Sam got a salad, and the other boy got a sandwich. I didn't get anything. Sam eyed me, and then asked that dreadful question. "Why aren't you eating? The cafeteria's not that bad." I thanked God that I'd let my hair hang in my face and that I could see her but she couldn't see me. I hoped I wasn't paler than usual.

"I'm not hungry," I squeaked. Abruptly, I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I heard Danny and Sam call after me, but I kept walking. Soon, Danny was in front of me. I yelped, and stumbled backwards. "Don't do that!" I stuttered out.

"Sorry," he said, holding out his hand. I hesitated, but let him help me up. "Sam didn't mean to upset you. And Tucker… Well, he wasn't paying attention to anything," he said with a small chuckle.

"It's fine, really," I insisted. Danny eyed me, and I squirmed.

"It doesn't seem like it," Danny remarked. I shrugged.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. If I don't come back…" I paused, considering what to say. "Tell the teacher that I went home during lunch." I didn't wait for him to agree, or fight about it. I trudged away, getting lost in my thoughts. I heard Danny sigh, and I knew that he agreed to what I wanted him to do. I dug my hands in my pockets and looked for what I knew would be there somewhere. My mom had showed it to me. It was a small pond, but it was pretty deep. How did I know? My mom drowned me in it. I sighed and sank to my knees, sitting back on my heels. I took off my backpack. Something flicked past me, and I— thinking it was my mother— freaked. I looked in the water, but I couldn't see anything… Wait. What was that? I squinted, leaning closer until— _splash_! I fell in to the pond, and I couldn't reach the bottom. _I hate being small,_ I thought before it all went black.


End file.
